Puppy Tails
by ThatMovieChick
Summary: A series of one-shot adventures with our favorite dog!
1. Mmm Cookies!

Mmm... Cookies!

Sherman sat in the living room of the luxurious penthouse owned by Mr Peabody, the world's smartest dog. He was watching his favorite cartoon when his dad called him.

"Sherman! Lunch is ready." Mr Peabody yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" shouted Sherman. He leaped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. Mr Peabody was sitting by the counter, reading the newspaper. He sipped his coffee, while reading this week's stock. Sherman looked around and saw what looked like... cookies! He walked over to a plate behind Mr Peabody, and on it is what seemed like cookies! Sherman looked up at the beagle and saw all of his attention in the paper. He reached over and grabbed one and ran. Mr Peabody looked up and saw Sherman running out of the kitchen. He shrugged it off and went back to the paper. Sherman ran to his room and shut the door. The cookie was crumbling in his hand, the crumbs falling on the floor. Sherman observed the cookie, it was shaped like a bone. Hmm.. well Mr Peabody is a dog. Why wouldn't he bake his cookies like bones sometimes?

Sherman smelled the cookie. Smells like... peanuts? And... ew! Chicken?! Whatever. It's still a cookie, right? Sherman took a big bite and immediately regretted it. He choked on the nasty cookie, coughing like crazy. He put his hand on the wall, using some support. Mr Peabody heard the wild coughing, having concern for Sherman, he followed the urgent sound. Mr Peabody got led to Sherman's bedroom, where he found Sherman. Sherman looked at Mr Peabody while coughing, then he felt the cookie in his mouth, where he spat it out in the trash can.

"What on earth did you eat, Sherman?" Mr Peabody asked while heading to his son's side.

"I took one of those cookies! They are nas-ty!" Sherman exclaimed. Mr Peabody was confused, until he realized what those "cookies" were.

"Sherman! Those were not cookies!" Mr Peabody exclaimed. Sherman looked confused.

"So..." Sherman said.

"Those were..." Mr Peabody's voice trailed off. Sherman was waiting for his response.

"Those...were... dog biscuits..." Mr Peabody mumbled. Sherman's face twisted.

"Eww! Dog biscuits?! Why would you- oh never mind. But why?" Sherman asked his already embarrassed father.

"They are my favorite kind, peanut-butter... chicken.." Mr Peabody said. Sherman burst into laughter.

"It's ok Mr Peabody," Sherman said between giggles."You're still my same Mr Peabody." Sherman said. He hugged his dad, and Mr Peabody hugged his son back.

**Liked the first one? I'd really like suggestions right now! Thanks for your support!**

**Luv ya**

**~ThatMovieChick**


	2. SQUIRRELS!

SQUIRREL!

**DISCLAIMER: There might be some language.**

Sherman and the world's most famous dog, the one and only Mr Peabody, were strolling in Central Park. Sherman and Penny had organized a picnic that cool autumn afternoon. The leaves had turned into their colorful orange and red color, and the weather got colder. Sherman was wearing a grey overcoat, with a matching light grey scarf. For Mr Peabody, his snow white fur was already plenty, but he threw on a red scarf for extra warmth. Sherman had a picnic basket in his right hand, with the iconic red and white tablecloth hanging out of the basket's shut mouth. Penny had told Sherman that she was waiting on a bench. And surely, she was. Penny saw the duo from far, and began to run up to them. Once Sherman had Penny in his sight, he just kept walking. When Penny reached Sherman, she ran up and jumped on Sherman, and he had to put the basket down to prevent a smashed picnic basket. (Seriously, who likes squished sandwiches?)

Sherman caught Penny and Penny hugged Sherman. Sherman put down Penny and hugged her back.

"Quite the entrance, Miss Peterson." Mr Peabody said from behind the two. He spooked Sherman, and he broke the hug.

"I..I was j-just excitied.. that's all.." Penny nervously stuttered. Sherman smirked and picked up the picnic basket. Penny was also bearing a pink overcoat, with white ear muffs and scarf.

"How about we have the picnic..." Sherman was looking at all the possible places."Over there!" Sherman pointed under a giant American Elm tree, leaves a beautiful shade of orange.

"So romantic..." Penny muttered.

"Wha..?" Sherman said.

"Nevermind!" Penny quickly shouted.

"Let's go!" Sherman exclaimed. He started running to the great tree, and Penny took off behind him.

"_Children.._" Mr Peabody whispered. He walked along into the grass to the tree. Sherman was already parked underneath the tree, in it's cooler shade from the afternoon sun. Penny came running in and saw Sherman laying under the tree, basket next to him. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. Both of them silently waited for the beagle. Once he reached the tree, he started to set up the picnic.

"Sherman, please get out the plates and sandwiches." Mr Peabody asked.

"Ok." Sherman said. He reached in the basket and took out the plates. He set them down while Mr Peabody set up the cloth on the ground. Once it was neatly spread out, Sherman put the plates down on it and took out the sandwiches. They were wrapped with paper at the bottom, and Sherman set them on a plate. They were Sherman's favorite, smoked pastrami (made by yours truly) with sauerkraut, swiss, and mayo on wheat. Penny also admired it firstly because Mr Peabody made it, and being a professional chef really comes in handy. Mr Peabody's sandwich didn't have any cheese, on the account that it makes dogs sick. He really didn't mind, though. Sherman took out the thermos full of hot chocolate and the mugs. Mr Peabody was serving fruit salad on each plate along with some potato chips. Penny was sitting in the grass, watching them set up her lunch. Sherman filled up his and Penny's mugs with hot chocolate. Dogs can't eat chocolate blah blah blah so Sherman brought along a thermos full of smoothie for Mr Peabody. After pouring it, he gave it to Mr Peabody, which he accepted and placed down.

"It's ready, so let's dig in!" Mr Peabody exclaimed. Sherman smiled before wolfing down the sandwich. Mr Peabody was sitting right next to the trunk, and Penny on his right. Sherman was sitting next to Penny, of _**course.**_

"Mmm! This is good, Mr Peabody!" Penny pointed out.

"Back at you, Mr Peabody!" Sherman shouted.

"Why, thank you kids." Mr Peabody thanked. He took a bite of his sandwich, and indeed it was. He didn't like to toot his own horn, but it was delicious.

**Bonk!**

Mr Peabody felt something hit his head, and he looked up.

He shouldn't have.

It was a squirrel.

Dammit! He **hated those stupid things.** Sitting there, eating like it's nothing. Bothering everyone.

He felt himself growl, and his teeth started to show. Penny heard it, and looked up. Mr Peabody was growling at something in the tree, and she saw his canines showing, not too sharp but scary. Penny backed away, toward Sherman scared. He too was looking at the beagle.

"...Mr Peabody..?" Sherman asked. Mr Peabody heard the scared ring in his voice and snapped out of his growling. Penny back away signifcantly, leaving a giant gap. He realized that he scared both of them.

"..Sorry.." Mr Peabody said. He took a bite of his sandwich. The squirrel was above him, and it felt scared. The squrriel decided to make a run for a tree nearby, and it started to go down the tree, behind Mr Peabody. Sherman was the first to notice the grey squirrel. His eyes widened, knowing the squirrel was going to face the wrath of Mr Peabody. Mr Peabody noticed Sherman wide-eyed and he looked into Sherman's brown eyes with his emerald ones. He knew that damn squirrel is behind him. He turned around and the squirrel looked at him before running. Mr Peabody took off like a rocket behind the squirrel on all fours. He was barking at it and everyone in the park noticed. Sherman's face drained all color and was white. Penny was stilling there, shocked as well.

Mr Peabody was stilling chasing the squirrel around the park, barking violently at the creature. The squirrel was beyond terrified, and it spotted a nearby tree. It lunged for the tree, fighting for it's life with the beagle behind it. Mr Peabody noticed it was climbing the tree, then he saw black.

**CRASH!  
><strong> 

"**MR PEABODY!"** Sherman shouted, crying. He passed out right on the spot, leaving Penny being frantic. Mr Peabody clashed face first with the tree, blanking out. Penny didn't know what to do, she was crying.

Mr Peabody woke up in a cage. What?

"..Ugh..." Mr Peabody moaned. Then his vision focused, and he saw Sherman on the other side.

"Mr Peabody! You're awake! Thank goodness!" Sherman screamed. He looked around, and he was in vet. His neck hurt... ughh.

"Sherman..? What on earth happened?" Mr Peabody asked. He saw Penny behind Sherman, smiling.

"After you blanked out, and I did... Penny called her parents and they drove you here. You have a neck injury and some other minor things." Sherman explained.

"Wow... Penny make sure to say thank you to your parents for me." Mr Peabody said.

"Well, isn't it our favorite patient?" Dr. Carlos said. He stepped next to Sherman.

"Oh... hello Dr." Mr Peabody said. Dr Carlos was his vet, at this clinic.

"You were lucky, if you hadn't got the care right away, you could had suffered permanent damage. It seems like your going to have to wear a cone from now until your fully healed. And we have some antibiotics to prevent infection." Dr Carlos stated.

"...A...cone?" Mr Peabody said. Dr Carlos nodded.

"Come on Mr Peabody, it's not so bad!" Sherman said.

And so they left the vet, a cone around Mr Peabody's head and his antibiotics in hand. Mr and Mrs Peterson drove both of them back to the penthouse, and dropped them off. Mr Peabody sure hated the stupid cone. He would try and take it off sometimes, but Sherman refused.

"So, you learned your lesson Mr Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Yes I have, Sherman. Yes I have." Mr Peabody said.

**I hope he feels better **

**Thank you for reading and I hope I can post soon.**

**Thanx! Luv ya!  
>~ThatMovieChick<strong> 


	3. 7 Minutes In Heaven

**I'm back with another "tail!"**

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

Sherman rapidly sprinted throughout the penthouse, frantic that each single thing is prepared and ready. The boy was excited that day for his very first sleepover with his friends. Of course, Mr Peabody already approved and had went out and bought snacks, and prepared to make a special dinner for the children. Sherman had arranged for Carl, Mason, Jill, and Abby to arrive to the luxurious penthouse at 5:00. Penny being Sherman's best friend, and crush, arrived instead at 4:00. It was currently 3:50, stated by the brass clock in the living room. Sherman had cleaned his room, wanting it to look nice. (But mostly for Penny) His room is quite large, so he split it up in 2, one for the boys, and the other one for the girls.

Mr Peabody had took out Sherman earlier to buy board games and more controllers for his Wii and Xbox. Sherman had dragged out the karaoke machine from the storage, dusted it clean and placed it in his room.

Sherman was sitting on the couch, waiting for Penny to come up.

_Ding!_

The classic elevator noise nearly startled Sherman, but then he knew that it was Penny. He stood up from the couch and dashed towards the elevator doors, revealing Penny. She was wearing a pink sweater, purple skirt, and knee-high socks with black flats. Paul and Patty were right behind Penny, with her bags in hand. Penny made the first move and ran to hug Sherman. Sherman was surprised, but returned the same warm embrace back to his crush.

"Hey Penny." Sherman said, breaking the hug.

"Hey Sherman." Penny replied, smiling. Sherman sweetly smiled back.

"Why don't you look at that, I can these two getting married!" Patty squealed, hand over her heart. Sherman and Penny blushed dark red, feeling uneasy.

"Patty, I wouldn't pressure the children. At least, not yet," A voice came from behind. It was no other than Mr Peabody, walking up to greet Paul and Patty. "Come in! Come in! Don't just stand there!" He offered, both parents accepting. Mr Peabody looked at the couple and smirked, making Sherman and Penny blush harder. Paul and Patty stepped out of the elevator and set Penny's bags down.

"Thanks for letting her stay here, Peabuddy. Me and the wife got some... _business_.. to attend to." Paul said, almost seductively. Patty giggled and blushed lighty.

Sherman and Penny on the other hand, were making barf faces. Mr Peabody saw that and chuckled.

"It's no problem, Paul." Mr Peabody replied.

"It's not like you have your _own_ children to attend to, right?" Paul said jokingly.

"U-Uhhh d-dwabbbbaa..." Mr Peabody choked, blushing slightly. Even Sherman and Penny giggled.

"Paul! I'm sorry Mr Peabody, Paul had a few drinks earlier." Patty said, apologetic.

"Ahem, accepted." Mr Peabody said.

"Paul, let's go now. Bye sweetie!" Patty waved, walking towards the elevator. Patty left the bags on the floor and Penny was currently grabbing them. Her parents waved once more before the elevator closed in on them.

"Come on Penny, let's go!" Sherman said, excitied. He saw Penny struggling on this one bag, and ran over to grab it. Sherman quickly noticed it was heavy, but Penny smiled when Sherman picked it up, so he forged on towards his room. Penny took the rest and skipped after Sherman. Once they dahed down the hall they came to the door.

"Here Penny, ugh.." Sherman opened the door, revealing the clean younger boy's room.

"Wow.. you really did clean it!" Penny said in awe.

"*Puff* Yeah..." Sherman collasped on the floor with the bag. Penny ran over and sat on the study's chair.

"Weee!" Penny said, spinning around in the chair.

"Can you put your bags on the bed?" Sherman asked Penny.

"Yeah sorry." Penny apologized. She stopped spinning and took her bags off the floor and set them on the blue sheets of the bed.

"Okay, that settles it." Sherman smiled.

"So where do we sleep?" Penny asked with a sheepish smile.

"Well I cut the room into two, so you, Jill, and Abby will sleep on that side," Sherman said pointing to the bookshelfs on the backwall."And me, Mason, and Carl will sleep on this side." Sherman explained.

"Nonono, I said, _us._" Penny said, smirking.

"U-Us..?" Sherman mumbled. Penny nodded.

"Let me get you back on that later..." Sherman said, lightly blushing.

**Knock Knock**

"Penny? Sherman? Are you two okay?" Mr Peabody asked from behind the large white door.

"Yeah! Just explaining the sleeping situation!" Sherman yelled.

"Okay. It's almost 4:30! Better get ready for the rest of your friends." Mr Peabody informed Sherman.

"Thanks!" Sherman responded. He heard footsteps leaving.

"What should we do now?" Penny asked. She laid on Sherman's bed.

"Dunno. What do you want to do? Sherman asked Penny.

"Maybe..." Penny paused and then Sherman felt a pillow impact.

"Hey! No fair!" Sherman said, and grabbed the pillow. Penny took the two other pillows and set her target. Penny thrusted a pillow at Sherman's head, but the boy rolled behind a shelf. He peeked his head from behind the shelf, and got hit in the face.

"Hehehe!" Penny giggled.

"Grr..." Sherman growled and took the pillow.

The couple played Pillowfight for a while, unaware that it turned 5.

The elevator door dinged, and standing, (and sitting) in there was Carl, Mason, Jill, and Abby, bags in their hands.

"Ah! Welcome to my home," Mr Peabody greeted."Sherman and Penny are in Sherman's room. Follow me please." Mr Peabody said, and began to walk. The group stepped out and followed Mr Peabody down the hall.

Sherman and Penny were on the bed, struggling for a pillow. Sherman was laying on the bed, inbetween them was the pillow, and Penny was on top of him. The couple was laughing. Then Sherman heard the door open.

Uh-oh.

Standing there was Mr Peabody, shocked, and behind them was Carl, Mason, Jill, and Abby, jaw dropped. Then they started laughing. Sherman and Penny were frozen, Penny still on top of Sherman.

"Well, well, looks like you two couldn't keep your selves off each other!" Jill taunted, giggling. Then the rest of them burst into laughter, leaving red blushes on the couple's cheeks.

"Ahem. Penny, please get off Sherman." Mr Peabody said, calmly. Penny slowly and awkwardly climbed off Sherman and sat on the edge of the bed. Sherman slowly sat up.

"Okay, thank you Penny. Sherman now you take lead. Call me if you need any help." Mr Peabody explained, then left the 6 classmates alone.

"You can come in guys." Sherman pointed out. The 4 friends stepped inside of Sherman's room, bags in hands.

"Wow Sherman, you're room is big." Abby said.

"Yeah, this used to be Mr Peabody's office." Sherman responded.

"Nice model of the solar system." Mason said, looking up at the model suspended in mid-air.

"Mr Peabody got it for me on my 5th birthday." Sherman said.

"Where do we put our stuff?" Carl asked, wheeling over to Sherman.

"Oh, put your stuff near the bed or on it." Sherman instructed. Jill and Abby put their bags on the bed followed by Carl and Mason.

"So what do we do now?" The indian boy asked.

"Well, I got more controllers, so we can play Mario Kart 8 from my Wii U." Sherman offered.

"Sounds good to me." Mason agreed.

"And me!" Carl said.

"Oh! I've played that game at my cousin's and it's really fun!" Jill said.

"I've played it with Sherman and it's fun." Penny said, kicking her feet.

"I guess I can try." Abby accepted.

"Okay, let's go." Sherman said. He opened the door and the rest followed out to the living room.

"Hey Mr Peabody, where did you put my Wii U gear?" Sherman yelled.

"In the closet, in the bin labeled 'Wii U.'" A voice came from another part of the house.

"Thanks!" Sherman yelled while dashing towards the closet. He found the bin and took it down.

His friends had already settled onto the couch and were engaged in conversation.

"Be right back guys!" Sherman shouted, sprinting towards his room. He found the Wii U on it's stand and swiped it and ran back.

"Want me to help Sherman? I've set these up before." Mason offered.

"Yea, sure. Plug in the adapter to the console." Sherman instructed. Mason did as he was told and plugged them in. Sherman turned on the Wii U.

"All systems go." Sherman signaled Mason. He powered on the console and slid the disc inside. Then he got the controllers out of the box, and stood the Wii U on it's proper stand.

"Okay guys, since the adapter only takes 4 people at a time, then we will group into pairs of 2." Sherman explained while untangling a controller.

"I call Jill!" Abby said.

"Let's pair up, Sherman." Penny said. Sherman smiled and nodded.

"I guess we pair Carl." Mason sighed. Sherman plugged all 4 controllers in and took the Wii controller, which was of course red, and set up their game.

"First me and Penny against Carl and Mason. Champ plays Jill and Abby." Sherman proposed.

"Fine with me!" Carl said.

"Ditto. Let's do this!" Mason said.

The group played for about 20 minutes until Sherman and Penny came out victorious.

"I told you I wanted to be Mario!" Mason shouted at the wheelchair boy.

"Whatever." Carl said.

Next Sherman and Penny played against the clueless Jill and Abby and of course won.

"Not fair! Penny was Princess Peach and I had to be Daisy!" Abby pouted.

"So what? They are both Princesses!" Penny replied.

"Oh." Abby facepalmed.

"So what now guys? It's 6:30." Mason asked.

"Mr Peabody is done with dinner in 3...2...1..-"

"Dinner's ready!" A voice came from the dining room.

"Wow Sherman, how did you know." Jill asked.

"I know he's done with dinner at EXACTLY 6:30," Sherman bragged."Anyway let's go." Sherman said, racing for the kitchen. All of them got seated and began to eat. Dinner was cheesy chicken quesadillas with rice, and salad. Dessert was kiwl and strawberry shaved ice.

"Mmm, that was DELICIOUS!" Mason complemented.

"Thank you Mason, that was kind," Mr Peabody thanked."Now I think it's time for you guys to settle down and change into your pajamas." Mr Peabody said.

"Okay." Sherman said. He led them back to his room where the girls changed in Sherman's room, and the boys in the bathroom. After they all came back, they all wondered what to do.

"Oh, once my older sister invited her friends over and they played a game called '7 minutes in Heaven.'" Jill said.

"How do you play, Jill?" Penny asked.

"Well, you have to choose a boy and girl to go in a closet, and keep them in there for 7 minutes." Jill explained.

"Hmmm..." Abby wondered, then her eyes settled on Sherman and Penny. Everyone's eyes gazed at the couple.

"What?" Sherman asked, confused as ever. Then they attacked. Jill and Abby pinned Penny on the floor, and Mason tamed Sherman. They dragged them both to Sherman's closet and barracaded the door from the outside.

"Let us out!" Penny screamed, pounding on the door.

"Until 7 minutes is up!" Jill screamed.

"Ugghhh..." Sherman growled.

"Where's the light in here, Sherman?" Penny asked.

"Over here, somewhere." Sherman said. He felt his hand on the wall until he felt the light switch. With a flick, light desended upon them.

"Jeez Sherman, you have a lot of clothes. How come you only wear those?" Penny pointed out to Sherman's plain white t-shirt, black shorts, and trainers.

"I like them better than anything else." Sherman shrugged.

"It's crammed in here. Scooch." Penny said, sitting down next to Sherman.

"Ugh. Why did they do this to us?" Sherman grumbled.

"Because they think we have crushes on each other-" Penny said, but covered her mouth, blushing.

"..." Sherman blushed as well, trying to hide it.

"So what do we do now..?" Penny brought up.

"Dunno," Sherman concluded."If we try and get out, it's no use."

"I guess."

"I'm just going to nap, I'm tired."

"Okay." Penny said. Sherman backed up against the wall, and feet crossed, slept. Penny noticed how cute he looked when he was sleeping. His chest rising up and down, and the innocent look on his face. Penny felt herself go drowsy, then she slowly went to sleep.

A light shined on her face. Her eyelids slowly opened to find a blurred face on front of her.

"Uuughhh..." Penny groaned, sitting up.

"Penny!" Jill screamed in her face.

"What...? Oh... is it over?" Penny asked.

"If your honeymoon you mean, then yes." Jill teased.

"Shut up." Penny growled.

"You slept on Sherman this whole time!" Abby joked.

"Well, I guess he's my pillow." Penny said, looking over at the red head. He was peacefully asleep.

"So how about we wake him up?" Mason asked.

"Yeah. SHERMAN!" Penny screamed.

"I'm awake!" Sherman shot up like a rocket. The girls giggled.

"So how did you like napping with your sweetheart?" Carl teased.

"Shut up." Sherman said, annoyed.

**Awww.. one was a pain. I want to see if you guys want to see the rest of the sleepover or not. Please PM me or leave it in a review.**

**Thanx! Luv you guys**

**~ThatMovieChick**


End file.
